


The Galli-FREY Of It.

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: The Galli-Frey Of It [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALOT more characters than tagged, F/M, Gallifrey, Kissing and Xmas Parties, M/M, Multi, Politics, Swearing, Thick Of It Remix, Violence, bit o'crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Rassilon and the L.O.A has lost the election. The Doctor won. Gallifrey is in a major state of change and here we join the Prydon Outsiders Party as they take over Gallifrey.Welcome to the world of The Lord President 'Doctor' Theta Sigma.





	1. The Character List

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this...I'm not sure.  
> Please feel free to comment any events you fancy popping up from stupid to serious!

* * *

 

 **The Doctor** \- President of Gallifrey (Prydon's Outsiders Party)

 **The General** \- Chief Of The Military

 **The Mistress** -  High Council Secondary Advisor/First Lady

 **The Master** \- The Doctor's Chief Of Media In The Gallifreyan Public Office

 **Clara Oswald** \- Secretary to The President's Office

 **Donna Noble** \- Civil Servant To The Council

 **Jackie Tyler** \- Civil Servant To The Council

 **Rose Tyler** \- Chancellor For The Outsiders Unionist Party

 **Captain Jack Harkness** \- Captain Of The 2nd Guard Commanders

 **Nardole** \- Cardinal of The Academy

 **Luke Smith** \- Cardinal Of The Academy

 **Professor River Song** \- Cardinal Of The Academy _(The Doctor's Ex Wife)_

 **The Brigadier** \- Chief Advisor To The General

 **Sarah Jane Smith** \- Unionist Officer of the Prydon Party

 **Lady Romana II** \- Previous Leader Of The POP _(Retired)_

 

 

Opposition Party:

**Rassilon** \- Head Of The Party

 **The Rani** \- Head Of Gallifreyan Science Research Party

 **Chancellor Varn** \- Ex Chancellery Guard/Minister Of War

 **The Corsair (female)** \- Chief Advisor To Rassilon/The Master's Mole

 

_**Notes:** _

The P.O.P is in charge while the LOA (Lords Of Arcalia) currently suffer major setbacks due to public spending cuts and a mass murder enquiry.  

At the time of Lord President Sigma, the Pound to Pandak exchange was 1:7

The Doctor later announced a rename of the currency to Gallifreyan Pounds due to the minority population of 21st Century Earth Humans that had been brought in due to skill sets. (approx. 780)


	2. Good Morning Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Lord President's Office
> 
> Time: 9:01am

(Thanks To Khaoschilde for the pic)

 

Radio: " _Good Morning Gallifrey! This is Local News Update For Level Eighty-Four!"_

 

_"Lord President Doctor Theta Sigma is due to make a speech this afternoon on the change to the Pandak Monetary systems, he is to announce a name change and bank reformation due to the recent removal of Lord President Rassilon and the Lord Of Arcalia Party"_

 

"What a beautiful day to rule the world, don't you think Doctor?" Missy purred from her seat by the window.

The Doctor glanced up from his desk to smile at his fiancée. "It certainly is a lovely day...though I don't care much for the fuss the media seem to be making over my calls for a bank reformation" he grumbled turning to glare at the small silver desk radio before leaning turn the damn thing off.

"Oh you knew they would...you said you wanted them to focus positively rather than on the enquiry didn't you?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she sipped her herbal tea.

"I did say that yes" He sighs running a hand over his face. "But they're making it sound as if I'm going to bankrupt people, this change is good...look Pandak's are down 13%...the change means Earth currency to Gallifreyan will be at a one to seven exchange that's massive!"

Missy smirked and set down her teacup. "Meaning?"

"The average base wage goes up...that means the minimum wage outside of the citadel is now going to be nine thirty from five sixty, and the citadel wage is nine eighty from seven forty, why has the Patrax newspaper got all hung up on me for this" The Doctor snatches the newspaper from the stand where Clara had left them early that morning and plopped it into his Mistress lap.

Missy glanced down to read the headline. "Doctor...Crash?" she cocked her head in confusion.

"They seem to think to change Rassilon's banking system is going to ruin the economy!" he huffs glaring out of his huge office windows to the bright orange sky's watching as the world below them began to buzz around, beginning their day.

"Oh, they've even mentioned your worker's rights law...the whole hour they are now allowed for lunch is apparently unjustified...wow, you can't please anyone can you" Missy noticed tossing the paper rag aside and standing.

"Want me to notify your pit-bull? I'm sure he can shake some shit out of the papers to give you a break, you've only been in power for a month what are they expecting...money to pop of the air, the whole planet to turn into gold or something!"

Missy was referring to her previous incarnation. The Master was recently appointed to Chief Of Media in the Gallifreyan Public Offices meaning he had influences in everything the media of the general public said or did. From online to newspapers, from TV to Radio, The Master knew what was being broadcast, announced and talked about from the wastelands all the way down to the floating homes on the ocean of Poon. He also seemed to know his way around buttering up journalists who appeared on the citadel doorsteps demanding word on Rassilon's enquiry.

The Doctor had merged the media offices when he realised Rassilon had been filtering news. Telling the Citadel one thing and the outside world another. This whole two lies to a truth scheme had been the main reason behind why the population outside the Citadel had been struggling so much to cope.

"Doctor?"

The President and First Lady turned to see Clara standing by the door holding a folder, a cup of coffee and the TimeLord's favourite muffin.

"Clara...breakfast already?" he smiled making back behind his desk as she strolled across the floor to deposit the items on his desk.

"I'm afraid so, your speech is here, you have a haircut booked for eleven, a meeting with The Master at one after your speech and a meeting with Miss Smith at three" she smirked making Missy giggle.

The Doctor looked up confused as the women stared down at him like he'd missed something.

"A haircut? I don't recall asking for one?" he said blowing on his hot drink.

"No, I did, because The Master requested it, he said you were starting to look like a little old lady in need of a perm"

Missy burst out into laughter at that while The Doctor ran his hand through his rather fluffy and curly hair. He stood and leant towards the mirror at the back of the room.

"Ah, yes...it has gotten a bit out of hand hasn't it" he smiled embarrassedly as he spotted just what his pit-bull had meant. Had it really been that long since he got it cut?

"You had it trimmed for the campaign run, which was nine weeks ago...it's out of control" Missy smirked leaning into his side and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let's get you looking sexy so we can wow, the fuck out of that media eh?" Missy winked towards Clara who just trotted back to her desk smiling.

He might have taken the haircut well, but just wait till he saw the uniform he was going to wear for the speech. He was going to blow a casket.

 

Innocent ears...beware.


	3. Good Fucking Hell No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A speech, a suit and a council meeting. Urgh, why did he give up travelling for this?

The Doctor came back smiling from his hair cut. Cut short, shaven and patterned he flashed himself off on the balcony waving to his public as the crowds gathered for his speech.

"You look gorgeous" Missy cooed over the Time Lord running her fingers through his newly cut hair as he sat at his desk.

"I do, don't I?" he smirked.

"Modest as well"  The Master chimed in from the sofa where he was busy reading over the speech papers one final time. He was obsessed with making sure his friend's staff didn't fudge up the lines. Even if the editing wasn't his job.

"Jesus, you can't say that, they'll be hanging you by the bollocks" he shouts slashing out some unseen line in the speech angrily and then rewriting it.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the blonde and bearded Time Lord. Ever since The Doctor had announced his want to take up a campaign against Rassilon they're fighting had ended, The Master had calmed reasonably quickly and been very happy with being given so much work to do and so many people to shout at.

"You know what Haven said this afternoon?" The Master muttered leaning his head over the armrest to look at the couple.

"He's the head of the ship sector right?" The Doctor asked reaching for his coffee.

The Master nodded awkwardly before smiling. "He suggested we hadn't figured the budget for the four new shuttles correctly and plans to come up here demanding twice as much cash...he's already been interviewed by the LOA on it and in let's say no more than five minutes after your speech, you'll find yourself facing that thrown in your face as well as the Pandak's argument. I've narrowed the audience down to the seven major newspapers and four channels...The Scrolls newspaper won't be present, I've threatened to disembowel the lead writer for his last five regenerations if they show their face"

Missy snorted into her tea trying not to laugh.

The Doctor frowned when to reply when Clara opened the door carrying The Doctor's uniform on a rail.

"What is THAT?" he snapped eyeing the bright red Rassilon's seal covered and military looking uniform.

"It's your suit for the speech" Clara said pausing by the desk. "It's in seven minutes..."

The Doctor looked at everyone in the room before yelling.

"NO FUCKING WAY"

"Come on Doctor, you did swear that you'd be the Keeper of the Legacy of Rassilon...anyway the seals aren't that bad" Missy commented.

"It's not the seals I have an issue with, we have flying cars, shuttle crafts, advanced medicine beyond Earth's 60th Century but we can't fathom fashion, I mean who the hell designed these?" He grabs at the shoulder plates.

"I'm not wearing that..." he grumbles moving away.

The Master rolled his eyes and threw aside the script. "Look, just wear it for today, we can have your suits and gear redesigned by next week, we just can't throw out everything today because you hate the old ass so much"

Clara glared at The Master.

Missy glared at The Master.

The Doctor turned swiftly and went straight up into the man's face.

"Don't you ever...EVER say this is just hate, this is a fucking universal promise to make him suffer, four billion years he tortured me all for a secret that YOU started. As soon as this enquiry is over, he'll be exiled into a fucking black hole for all he's worth!"

 

* * *

 

The Doctor waited until the last two minutes before donning the uniform. Demanding it was burnt and replaced in the next three days or he'd have someone imprisoned.

Clara made a good note of this. Though if it turned out to be HER fault his suit wasn't prepared, she'd accept his imprisonment. Especially if it included handcuffs and spanking. They were due a fling.

It wasn't that The Doctor was unfaithful, it was due to the small print on a contract he'd found a few days before he'd proposed to Missy to cement his position in the campaign. He was powerful but with the female Master at his side, no one had dared to pose competition his campaign.

The small print suggested that while Missy and The Doctor were not officially or legally married on Gallifrey, his relationship with an out of state female wasn't seen as adultery. Missy wasn't fussed as long as she got more attention and The Master...well, that was hushed up, but since they were the same person he was technically his unwritten fiancée too.

Clara had caught the pair kissing many times. Walked in on them stripping off more than once. But not once had either told the other they should stop. All she was told, was 'what happens in the president's office...never happened'.

Missy stood to her fiancée's left and The General stood to his right while he gave his speech from the President's stage.

They gathered in the councillor's chambers to watch the TV playback.

_"We will continue to work with the communities and for the communities, with each and every academy group and union to make sure the bank reformation is completed smoothly. From next week I can confirm that Pandak's will be removed from the system and replaced with the Gallifreyan pound. The figure of the note will not be changed, I can confirm the colouring system will also stay the same, the five, ten, twenty and fifty-pound notes will be coded in systemical orders to prevent the forgery dealings on the black markets we have experienced in the past few years..."_

"You really do look good in shoulder pads" The Master teased patting The Doctor on the shoulder as he walked behind the man's chair carrying his champagne.

"Shut up" The Doctor spat around a mouthful of noodles. He'd ordered takeaway food for the lunch break with his council and was currently sat with his feet on the table watching the TV with his friend while Missy gathered with the Chancellors and Cardinals of the council to list the talking points beforehand.

"What do you think of Black and Red for the new designs?" He swallowed nudging across the rough drafts the tailors had offered for the new suits.

The Master admired the drafts and then frowned. "Black isn't your thing...you look better in red, what about navy and red, like your previous earth suits?"

"Fair point, we could change the main dress to Navy...change those plastic looking battle plates to leather, make the suits less fucking bulky eh?" He suggested frowning as he dropped a noodle off his fork.

"Sir?"

The pair broke the conversation to look to The General and The Brigadier.

"Your council is ready..." Alistair offered unwilling to meet the smirk he could feel The Master was giving him. The slim Scottish ex-army officer looked very different in Gallifreyan armour.

The Doctor took his place at the head of the table as Missy and the council entered.

Rose, Sarah Jane and Nardole being three notable figures the Doctor noticed before he looked down to quickly scan the note's his fiancée placed in front of him.

 He thanked Donna for the tea she placed beside him before cracking his knuckles and glaring down the Gallifreyan side of the table. In the last month, he'd noticed one thing becoming apparent, the humans were very open to compromisation and change even with there being so little of them.

It was the seven bodies on the council that were not human that caused him the problems. All old, all clever, all elected by their own kind. They still saw themselves as gods compared to the humans and as he saw the first point on the agenda, he knew a few bollockings were going to be very much needed.


	4. Where There's Smoke there's Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media really will hang you from fumbling words.

If The Doctor had learnt anything from his first month in office, it was that a good day could turn bad in a matter of minutes just by saying the wrong word.

After it became apparent Rassilon had been committing genocide of his own people for the sake of medicine, the people had become very skittish of everything its government offered for free.

As he sat at his desk glaring at the small screen built into the desk, he realised why The Master had told him not to mention the Health Service Plans.

Every media outlet inside the hour of his little interview with Miss Smith had caught wind of his offers and drafts for a new national health care, turning his 'Cures For The People' statement out of context and making it sound like he approved of Rassilon's schemes.

"I fucking warned you" The Master growled as he stormed back in the room from taking a message to Clara.

The Doctor merely glanced up to his pit-bull before looking back at the screen.

"The Scrolls, is all over it, taking about what studies you took in the Prydon, what possible sciences you know and what plans you might have to study and test on people" the blonde haired man chuckled darkly.

"If you're wondering where your first lady is she's currently suited and booted and on the front line fire fighting the fuck out of this with Miss Smith"

 

The Doctor huffed and sunk lower in his chair. He had two choices, stay quiet and hope the speculations blow over or write up a statement and make a full press release about he was planning to build mobile hospital ships allowing those outside of the Citadel to receive much better forms of treatment for sudden illness without the hours of travelling.

"Should we scrap the plan?" He asked The Master who stood by the window snarling down at the world below.

The Blonde turned confused then frowned. "Fuck no, it's brilliant, talk about winning over that extra third of the vote... The Arcalian Academy have been arguing for years that the left continent has been left out of Citadel support for too long...if you're planning to keep your throne you need their votes, I mean we only won by a few thousand and one wrong move could have Rassilon laughing in our face!"

"Did you vote for me?" The Doctor asked smirking and earnt a smirk in return.

"Course I didn't, I hate you" The Master jokes.

 

* * *

 

It was almost late evening when he was called back from his rooms to the office.

Turned out his council had been left with no option but to ask for the basic plan of action to prevent the newspapers starting a whirlwind rioting which threatens to rock the citadel, all because The Scrolls newspaper dared to release photo footage of the experiments Rassilon had been committing.

"Just hospital ships?" Rose asked looking for all the world much more relieved at hearing the rumours were complete trash.

"Look, everyone of those papers were founded by Rassilon's posse, a few of them still suck up to him because of his money...the only thing that is true is that yes I'm planning to build a national health service, but no it isn't a national farm the people and inject them with shit service!" The Doctor snapped roughing up his hair in annoyance.

"How long until we can make a prototype, the people won't be too easy until we show them the things?" Chancellor Veshrey asks scanning the plans in front of him with a careful eye.

"According to the builder's yard who are currently on strike because we won't give them ten thousand more pounds for the new guard ships, a good year..." Missy cut in from her spot in The Doctor's chair as her Fiancé paced about the room.

"Doctor, please sit down you're going to give yourself an aneurysm" she sighs grabbing his arm and pulling him down to sit beside her.

"Okay, so a model type is out of the question...how about full drawings, backings for the services, sponsors?" The Master asked fussing with his phone.

"No one knows about this yet so why would anyone invest?" The Doctor grouches.

"Because by tomorrow morning this is going to be front page of every paper, announced worldwide on the radio and I'll get Benji from the Cabinet of Medicine on TV and be talking this up to go somewhere, we need possible sponsors, big names people will trust...who can we plug the idea too?" The Mater growled hands on hips and staring down Nardole who floundered slightly before speaking up.

"We could try Titan Pharmaceuticals...they were always against the testing Rassilon was trying, they're in need of some support due to the lack of people hunting for healthcare right now, we plaster their name all over the ships and they help us run them, it's a win-win"

The Master was out the door in a second, shouting for Clara and asking where the hot sassy ginger civil servant was because he needed a coffee.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as the door swung shut and the council turned back to look to him.

"Go...get the plans out, douse the fucking rumours and get the truth out, tell the people they will have a full explanation, service plans and schedules for the ships by the end of the next month"

The six council bodies moved at once all leaving to fight the fire.

"Your handling things well, stop worrying" Missy said once they'd gone.

"Really? Two of my plans have already been twisted into hate crimes...why is everyone so sure I'll just turn out like the rest of them?" He huffed.

"I think because they all do...Rassilon is obsessed with power, it's the only reason he was still running, no other party has a definite leader now after you saved Gallifrey, it's rather messy politics"

They fell quite as Jackie entered with the Doctor's evening tea tray starting a rather happier conversation about this fantastic little dress shop she found on the high street.

Missy and Jackie were one and the same when it came to fashion. They enjoyed expensive wears.

"When's the enquiry begin?" The Doctor asked Missy as they sat enjoying their tea and evening supper.

"Well, The Corsair suggested the Cardinals are already on an information hunt, the judges that will be involved are being brought in from all seven academies so I'm assuming as soon as this year's term has ended"

"Eight weeks then?" The Doctor asked receiving a nod.

"Good, well at least we have some time to cement in that health plan...are we going to announce my torture at to the judges?" he asked wondering and remembering about the 4 billion years Rassilon played games with him.

"Yes, The Master wouldn't let us not, the more evidence against Rassilon the more the public will vote to have his execution" Missy answered running a hand through her curls.

"What's the minimum sentence he could face?" The Doctor looked worried.

"100 years imprisonment"

"He'll survive that...he's older than nearly everyone on this planet" The Doctor snarled.

"I know, all the more reason for all the more evidence to finally kill the bugger properly" Missy smiled.

The Doctor fought a shiver. As much as she'd changed, as much as she'd fallen in love with him, dedicated herself to defending him not fighting him, her smile still held a love for violence, something dark and waiting. His fiancée was very much the cat in the mouse race and she would always win.


End file.
